


Jalousie

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jalousie, M/M, UST, mensonges, saison 6
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley a tout de la parfaite petite femme au foyer. Le tablier tâché, les petites attentions, et le couteau de cuisine prêt à être dégainé s'il continuer d'aller voir ailleurs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalousie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Cette petite chose est le résultat d'un défi de speed writing sur skype un jour où le boulot se faisait attendre. Le jeu, on propose un mot/thème, et on a 10 minutes exactement (plus ou moins) pour écrire un petit texte dessus, sur un fandom ou original, au choix.  
> Je les ai relus et légèrement arrangés pour certains, mais ça reste quelque chose de trouvé et d'écrit en 10 minutes, je m'excuse par avance de toutes les maladresses et autres petite erreurs.
> 
> Le mot pour celui-ci était _tromperie_. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Le roi de l'enfer tentait de contenir sa colère. Tout ça était totalement illogique. Du début à la fin, ça ne voulait rien dire. S'associer avec Castiel n'était déjà pas son idée la plus brillante, à la base. Sans doute toujours mieux que regarder Raphaël prendre contrôle du paradis et foutre le bordel dans son petit monde parfaitement bien organisé. Ce taré de la lame angélique ne comprenait pas l'utilité de le garder à ses côtés. Et Castiel, outre le fait d'être beaucoup plus agréable à l'œil et d'avoir une voix sexy, avait besoin de lui.

Bon, ça, il pouvait se l'expliquer. Même si Castiel était Castiel et le détestait toujours autant, lui il aimait bien travailler avec. Ensuite, il y avait leur plan lui-même, complètement dangereux, pour eux deux, pour la terre, pour le paradis et l'enfer, pour tout le monde. Mais surtout, il y avait le fait que son putain d'ange d'associé ne comprenait rien à rien.

Enfin, surtout au fait que trainer autour de deux certaines andouilles de frangins était probablement un des plus gros risques pour leur plan. Ils passaient leur temps à sous-estimer les Winchester, et les Winchester passaient leur temps à faire capoter à peu près toute idée un tant soit peu démoniaque dans les parages.

"Bonsoir, chéri, tu me raconte ta petite journée?"

Un sourire, forcé encore une fois, alors qu'il sentait le cuir des sièges de l'Impala sur le manteau de son partenaire. Associé. Collègue. Bref, son ange. Encore moins compréhensible, ce possessif qu'il s'obstinait à placer chaque fois qu'il en parlait. Le sien. Pas celui des frères tête-dure. Plus maintenant. Winchester modèle réduit pouvait toujours se brosser pour le récupérer. Et ce putain d'ange avait intérêt à le comprendre rapidement avant qu'il ne refasse son intérieur couleur Dean Winchester.  


End file.
